A Day in the Life 2
by BackToReality2
Summary: SEQUEL TO A DAY IN THE LIFE! Julia is now a TEEN POP SENSATION, actress, and not to mention, Dylan Sprouse's gf. Turning 14 couldn't be any better for this TEEN POP SENSATION!
1. TRAILER!

**Here is the second one! SEQUEL TO A DAY IN THE LIFE! **

**This is just the trailer, but I'll post the first chapter right after, so no worries. Again, it is all written, because I wrote it like 3 months ago. **

**Review if 'ya like it! **

**.:julia:.**

**A Day in the Life**

OF A TeeN PoP SensatioN

**_Trailer_**

**A normal teen turned into a Teen Pop Sensation… **

Clip of Julia smiling

**With a debut album… **

Clip of Julia holding the CD, showing the cover

**And some acting in-between…**

Then a clip of Julia on _The Suite Life_

**Turning 14 couldn't be better for this Teen Pop Sensation**

Clip of the party, and then kissing Dylan while dancing

**Starring Julia Young**

Shows Julia with fans, signing autographs

**Dylan Sprouse**

Shows Dylan sitting with Julia on the beach

**Cole Sprouse**

Shows Cole saying to Julia, "You should know you're a great friend."

**And appearances from Judy Tran, Priscilla Ortiz, Allyson Rohe, and all of Julia's other friends**

Shows Judy laughing, shows Pia half asleep sitting up, shows Ally saying "You're going like THAT?" and then shows all of Julia's friends dancing at her party

**A Day in the Life**

**Of the…**

**Teen Pop Sensation **


	2. Everything is PERFECT!

**I know this first chapter is short! But, it's not my fault! Haha...maybe it is, just a little.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you like it, and if you do...REVIEW! It will make me SO happy!**

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 1 "Everything is Perfect"**

"I know! I'm so excited! I can't believe it either! I'll call you back later, ok? Bye." My album is #2 on the charts! I can't believe this!

Ever since last summer, things have been going perfectly. I got the best boyfriend ever, great friends, my debut album is a hit, and I'm a regular on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. What else could there be?! Everything is perfect!

I'm about to turn 14. I'm turning 14 in 2 weeks! I can't believe it! There is so much to plan for the party, I mean there's:

Who to invite

Where it is going to be

The food

The music

Whether to have soda or punch

What shoes to wear

What to WEAR

So, I have a lot of work to do in the next couple weeks before I turn 14. PLUS, when am I going to have time to spend with Dylan? Or my friends? It's hard enough being a teen, but a teen pop sensation?! That's hard!

My schedule is madness. It's been like that for the past week, since my album came out a week ago today. It's been at number two for 5 days straight now, and there are so many places that people want me. On TV News shows like, _Today_, _Good Morning America_, and _The Early Show_.

I think I've met about a million kids who say they are my #1 fan. When that many kids tell you that, you know you are a big star.

I just recently found out I have about 2 thousand posers pretending to be me on _MySpace_. AND that's only on _MySpace_! Imagine how many are on other sites!

I also just found out that when you get attacked everywhere when you don't have sunglasses on to disguise yourself, you're a big star.

Now, those are the top 3 things that have to happen to prove that you are a MEGA STAR.

I guess I'm just a regular mega, HUGE, TeeN PoP SensatioN!

**I hope all of you like it!!**


	3. Party Planning Mode

**I'm so sorry that the chapters aren't too long! But, once you get to the 3rd and 4th stories of the series, they get longer! **

**But, for now, just enjoy it! I hope you do! REVIEW and tell me, I love hearing from you! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 2 "Party Plan Mode…"**

"Dylan, do think I should have a DJ, or just have my iPod on big speakers?" I asked Dylan, we were on the beach, sitting in the sand. "Julia, can you take your mind off the party! You have 2 weeks. And to answer your question, your iPod on speakers, DJ's cost too much money." He answered, pushing up the sand for our "sand pile".

"Sorry, I'm just in party planning mode." I said to Dylan, pushing the sand up one last time and then stopping.

"I know, and 14 is a big deal, but will you PROMISE not to be in your party-planning-mode all the time?" He asked me, and then stopped pushing the sand.

"Ok, I'll TRY, not promise, TRY, ok?" I said, getting up from the sand and walking over to him.

"Ok, I guess trying is good." He said, getting up and then taking my hand as we walked down the beach.

Dylan and I walked to my house from the beach, and then we stepped inside my house. My mom was busy shopping for accessories for the new house, so it was just Dylan and me.

We both walked down to the basement, since we wanted to go over the script for a new episode of the show.

We went over some things that we wanted to do in the show then, we both sat on the huge new couch my mom had just bought. (She was going insane with the new house and decorating it.)

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Dylan asked me. I sighed and said, "Well, I think I have a meet and greet from like 11AM to 2PM, then lunch with family, then I have to go to the airport to pick up my friends who are coming to visit for 2 weeks." I was out of breath now.

"That's cool, what are you doing tonight?" He asked. "Well," I said, "I have a small meet and greet from 3 until 4, then I'm doing nothing. Why? You wanna hang out?" I said.

"Well, Cole wanted all of us to celebrate your CD being #2. You, me and Cole I mean. You wanna?" He asked me, looking as if he really wanted me to say that I would go. "Ok, I'll go, what do you guys have in mind?" I asked him, both of us sitting close, him holding my hand.

"Well, we can go and get ice cream on the boardwalk." He said. "Ok, sounds fun. How about we all go at 6:45, so I can have extra time to get ready, just in case the meet and greet goes longer than I thought...ok?" I asked him.

"Ok, that will be cool. Well, I have to go, I told Cole I would be back by 2. I'll see you later though, ok?" He said, getting up off the couch, me standing up also.

"Ok, I'll see you later!" I said. He kissed me on the cheek.

We both smiled, and then he ran up the stairs of the basement, leaving me in the basement, breathless.


	4. Ice Cream is for celebrating

**Hello! CHAPTER 3! **

**Hope 'ya like! ILY...if you review! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 3"Ice Cream is for celebrating, the script is for memorizing!"**

After ice cream, Cole, Dylan and I all walked along the boardwalk on our way to our houses. "Cole, you know what?" I asked him, Cole on the left side of me, while Dylan was on the right. "What?" He asked.

"Well, Pia is coming for 2 weeks; maybe you can "woo" her. You know, since you are OBBSESSED with her!" I said, being sarcastic and knowing that he liked her. "I'm not obsessed, all I know is that she likes to draw, she had 3 brothers and 1 sister, and her birthday is January 7th. That's all I know, so I'm not obsessed." He said, freaking me out a bit.

"Cole, I'm saying this because I care about you, ok?" "Ok," He said, "What is it?" He asked. "Stop obsessing over my friend. It creeps me out!" I said, clearly joking; even though it does kinda freak me out a bit.

"So, are all of your friends coming?" Cole asked, to change the subject. "No, I'm bummed out that all of them couldn't though, I could only have 3. My parents shortened to guest list, since I'm inviting my famous friends, I can only have 20 people. So, only Judy, Pia and Ally are coming." I said. "Awesome. I get 3 ladies." Cole said, doing a little "oh ya" dance.

"Cole," I said, "You only get 1 lady. Ally has a boyfriend and Judy doesn't like you like that. Sorry." He looked depressed, so me and Dylan both walked over and hugged him to make him "feel better." We all laughed and kept walking to our houses.

I walked into my house, going down into the basement to get the script to practice my lines for the show, because I forgot it when Dylan and I were down there earlier that day.

I walked down into the basement, then seeing that my step-dad, Bob, was down there watching TV.

"Hey Bob." I said, grabbing my script off of the coffee table. "Hello. Whatcha' doing?" He asked me. "Oh, just getting my script, I have to go learn my cues and memorize some lines, you?" I said, sitting on the chair across from him.

"I'm just watching TV. You want me to help you with your lines? When is the show?" He asked. "We tape the show in a couple days. You can help if you want, just be all the other people, I'll look over my cues later." I said, giving him my script.

For about an hour we sat in the basement, going over lines for the show, occasionally stopping to talk about how Bob's favorite baseball team was loosing the game on TV, and sometimes my dog interrupted with his occasional barking outburst.

After going over the lines, I walked up the stairs to my room, closing the door. I put on shorts and a light pink tank top, and then got into my bed, watching TV for a couple hours, then I finally got tired of watching girls make out on _NEXT_ on MTV, I decided to go to bed.

That night I was so excited, I mean, my friends are coming tomorrow. It was only the second time they have been out here to LA to visit and they are getting to watch us tape the show for the first time!

Pia had recently told me that her mom had found out she had an inheritance from her great aunt, so they got a lot of money for her to come and visit out here in LA.

Ally keeps teasing me about that night when Dylan came to my house. She keeps telling me that she never thought she would see me kissing a guy in the rain, not caring about my hair. (Don't tell her this, but when I got inside, I fixed my hair.)

Judy is looking forward to seeing James some when we all hang out at Dylan and Cole's house together. (She has the BIGGEST crush on him...) She says that if I get Dylan, and if Pia gets Cole, she's getting their friend!

That morning I got up, excited about today. I'm getting to meet fans, lunch with some family, AND my friends are coming, could this day be more PERFECT?!

I got up, then hearing my cell phone ringing across the room. I rushed over and opened the phone, "Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Julia!" Screamed 3 voices into a speaker on the other line.

I figured out who it was. "Hey guys! Why are you calling?!" I said to Ally, Pia and Judy. "We are about to get on the plane! We are on our way!" They said. "Alright, see you guys soon! Bye!" I said, closing the phone, knowing this day would be perfect.


	5. Just be YOU

**Hello again everyone! **

**Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you like! **

**REVIEW!**

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 4 "Just be YOU!"**

I got dressed in a jean skirt, with a bright red shirt with white polka dots, and my old flip flops from _Abercrombie_. Then, after I got dressed, I went down the hall to the kitchen, to see my mom, standing behind the counter, making herself some coffee. (She has an obsession.)

"Hi Julia." She said, turning around with the coffee in her hand. "Hi Mommy." (I know I still call my mom "mommy" but don't hate me, ok?) I said, going to the pantry and getting some cereal out.

The meet and greet was awesome. There were like, 2 thousand kids there. I have never taken so many pictures in one day.

Ally, Pia, and Judy called about 30 minutes ago, to tell me that they had just landed in Phoenix, and were waiting for their next plane.

I just finished eating lunch with my family, and now I'm riding to the airport. Since, a plane from Phoenix to LA isn't a very long ride.

Well, actually, I'm not riding to the airport just yet. Dylan and Cole are coming to the airport with me, and then all of us are going to dinner. Sweet!

Dylan, Cole, and I walked into the airport, heading over to the gate their plane was supposed to land at. We all sat down in the airport chairs, then calling my mom to tell her that we weren't killed on the way in or anything and that we would be about 20 minutes.

"Do you think Pia likes me Julia?" Cole asked me, nervously. "Cole, I KNOW for a FACT that she likes you, she told me the other day. Don't worry!" I said, making Cole smile. "Ok," He said, "I guess if she told you she liked me, then she must." He said, then going back to smiling.

Out of nowhere, Dylan grabbed me by the hand, and led me over to the window. "What are you doing?" I asked, kinda glad that he did what he did. "Well, since your friends are coming, I figure I won't get to see much of you until your party." He said, his hands set on my hips, my hands on the creases of his elbows.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll try to make some time for you and me to hang out together, I promise." I said. "Ok." He said, leaning down to me, kissing me lightly on my lips.

During the kiss, Cole, Ally, Judy and Pia sneaked up behind Dylan and I. We both didn't notice they were there until Judy and Pia shouted, "Get a room will you!" and then we separated.

I turned around, "Hey!" I said, hugging all of them. "Well," I continued, "I guess we should all go get your suitcases, I'll have my body-guards carry them for you." I said sarcastically, referring to Dylan and Cole. We all laughed, including Dylan and Cole, then went and got all of their suitcases.

We got all of their suitcases, then all walked back to the car and had Dylan, Cole and Bob put all of them into the trunk.

Dylan, Cole, Judy, Pia, Ally and I all crammed into the back seat, knowing there wasn't enough room. "So, did you guys have fun on the plane ride?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh yah we did!" Pia said, being as sarcastic as I was before. (Gotta love the sarcasm!) We all laughed, and I saw Cole was acting nervous in his spot, beside Dylan.

We stepped out of the car, my mom telling us to call her when we were done for her to pick all of us up.

We all walked into the restaurant, then getting a huge booth, sitting around in a circle on the cold leather.

We were all talking about the episode that we were going to shoot tomorrow of _The Suite Life_. "Yah, we think it will be fun. We think all of you can come on the set backstage too!" Cole said, with excitement, staring straight into the eyes of Pia, across the table, next to Judy. "That's so cool!" Pia said, looking back at Cole. (They made it so obvious that they wanted each other!)

We all slid out of the booth, they walking out of the restaurant. Dylan walked beside me, his hand in mine. (I know, we hold hands a lot don't we?!) Cole looked nervous and uncomfortable from what I saw form the corner of my eye.

We all got to my house around 7PM. The sunset was beautiful, and I was standing outside with Dylan and Cole. "Dylan, can I talk to Cole for a minute?" I asked Dylan. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow on the set, ok?" He said, turning to me. "Ok." I said, letting him kiss me on the cheek, and then walking off to his and Cole's house.

"Cole, I saw you in the car and when we were leaving the restaurant, you looked uncomfortable and nervous." I said, sitting with him on my front steps. "Well, I don't know what came over me," He said, "It was like, every time Pia came around, I got all shaky and nervous." "Cole," I said, "What do you have to be nervous about?" I looked at hm, realizing I needed to help my friend.

"It's my smile. I've always been nervous about it and…I don't know. She acts like she doesn't like me, and you have no idea how much I like her." He said to me.

"Cole, she likes you. She told me and she REALLY likes you. Just be you, ok? Forget about your smile. Can you do that for me?" I said, both of us standing up.

"I guess." He said. "No." I said, "You KNOW you can do it! Ok?" I said to him, raising his chin up from looking at the cement. "Ok, I know I can do it. Thanks Julia." He said.

"Welcome Cole, just remember, be you. You're awesome; you should know that, and a great friend." I said to him. "You're the great friend. I didn't even tell you I felt this way and you knew that you needed to help me. You're the awesome one. You should know that." He said to me.

We pulled each other into a hug, then he headed home and I walked up the steps and inside my house.

**It's longer! YAY!**


	6. A Busy Day of Filming

**Thank you for all the good reviews I've been getting! Thank you so much! **

**Here is the next chapter, chapter 5. It's a pretty cool chapter..**

**WELL, read it, and then go review it! I'll love you! **

**Even though I do now anyways! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 5 "The busy day of filming…"**

Pia had fallen asleep, while Judy, Ally and I were still very much awake. We were all sitting on the couch in the basement, well almost every one; Pia was asleep on the floor.

"I need to get Pia and Cole together somehow." I said to Judy, Ally sitting about a foot away, talking on her cell phone to her boyfriend. "How are you going to do that? You have to film half the new episode tomorrow. We don't have time." Judy said to me.

"Well, we are going to have to make time. They really like each other, and they just need a little push." I said, pulling the blanket up more on my legs.

"What do you think we should do? I mean, they are both too smart to fall for an obvious scheme." Judy said, glancing over to Pia. I glanced at Pia, "Well," I said, "I'll figure something out soon." I said.

We all fell asleep eventually, sleeping soundly in my basement. Me collapsed half on the couch, my mouth open, drooling. (I'm glad Dylan wasn't there…)

Judy and Ally were over in a pile of pillows about a foot away from Pia, who was sleeping with her mouth open, and the occasional snore. (Don't worry Pia, we still love you! Plus Cole!)

You know, 9AM came a lot sooner than it used to. The bright sun shined into the kitchen, then coming down into the basement. I woke up to see that Pia was already awake, looking around, half asleep still.

"Pia…" I said with a pause, making sure she wasn't like, in some kind of trance or something. "Hi Julia, and no, I'm not crazy. It's just my "I'm first waking up don't mess with me" face expression." She said, turning to face me. "Ok, just wondering." I said to her. (It's weird, she always knows what I'm thinking… weird.)

By 10:30AM, we were all dressed and ready to go and film, or at least I was ready to film, they were ready to watch.

Pia, dressed in jeans, with a striped red and white short sleeve shirt, hair down, reaching her shoulders. Judy, in jean shorts to her knees, and a solid purple one-inch-strap tank top, hair straight down to her elbows. Ally, was in a jean skirt, with a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, hair up in a ponytail. Finally, me, in light pink sweat pants, and a gray spaghetti strap tank top, hair up in a messy ponytail.

"You're going to film, like _that_?!" Ally said, looking at me in my sweat pants and rank top. "Yah, I get to change into wardrobe for my character, remember?" I said. "Oh, yah, I knew that!" She said. We all started laughing and we off to the studio to film.

My car drove up into the studio parking lot. The wheels came to a stop in the parking space, then me and each of my friends stepped out of the car. I could already see a bunch of kids up ahead, in a clump by the door. (Autographs, here I come.)

"Julia!!!" The little kids who looked like the ages of 7 to about 11, screamed at my friends and I as we walked up to them. "Hello!" I said, waving to everyone, "Are you here to see the taping of the show?" I asked them. "Yah!" The all answered. "That's so cool!" I said, really excited, to get as worked up as they were.

"Can I have your autograph?" A little girl, who looked about 8 or 9, said to me, coming up to me with her blonde curly hair down at her shoulders. "Of course!" I said, leaning down beside her, giving her my signature on her sheet of paper with her pen, then taking a picture with her.

I signed about 20 autographs in about 10 minutes. (You know, I'm getting used to this hand cramping stuff.)

All of us walked inside, my mom going off with my step-dad to sit in the audience and get my friends seats. Ally, Pia, and Judy followed me back to a door.

"A _door_? Why are we _here_?" Judy asked, sarcastically. "We're here because it's Ashley's dressing room. She wanted to meet you guys, so unless you guys don't want to meet her…" Pia interrupted me in mid-sentence, "We want to meet her." She said quickly, elbowing Judy in the side, making Ally giggle.

I knocked on Ashley's door, and then yelled, "Ashley, its Julia! I have some people who want to meet you!" "Just come in Julia, Brenda is in here too!" She yelled back through the door.

I turned the knob, seeing Ashley and Brenda on the floor, playing thumb war. "Hey!" They both said, looking up from their "war". "Hey guys!" I said, both of them getting up, and us giving each other hugs.

"These are 3 of my friends, Ally, Judy and Pia." I said, introducing them to Ashley and Brenda. "Hey guys! Do you want a tour of the studio?" Brenda asked them. "Sure!" Ally, Judy and Pia all said quickly.

After the tour, Ashley, Brenda, and I had to get our hair and make-up done, then wardrobe. Judy, Ally, and Pia all followed along; looking so bewildered at the sights they were seeing that they had never seen before. We ran into Dylan and Cole a couple times on the tour, they were on their way to wardrobe. We were going to start filming in an hour. The fun hasn't even started yet.

We filmed the half of the episode about 2 hours ago, and we just finished. I could tell it was nothing like my friends had expected. With the audience shouting our names and screaming when we came out from the back to start filming, they were pretty much shocked by it all.

"So, what did you guys think? Did you like it?" I asked them, afterwards in my dressing room, getting my things together, getting ready to leave. "Yah! I at least loved it!" Judy said, with excitement in her voice. "Me too!" Pia and Ally both said at the same time, all of us laughing.

"Bye everyone! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said, hugging Dylan and Cole, along with Ashley and Brenda. "Bye!" They all said to us, waving, while we were driving away in my car.

**Hope you like the chapters longer!**


	7. Time Goes by so FAST

**Next chapter. Hope you like it. Then, you have to review it! I try to reply to most of them!!! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 6 "Time goes by so fast."**

I snuck away. From the group I mean. I know I promised Dylan I wouldn't plan for the party, but I have to.

Pia, Judy, and Ally were all back at my house, I had told them I had gone for a walk. But, really I am going to go…PARTY PLAN! Ha Ha! I'm sneaky! Didn't see that coming did you?

The beach was about 20 minutes away from my house, if you walked. Of course, I am walking, since I can't drive, and frankly, I think that's a good thing.

I got to the white sanded beach, then sat down in the sand, letting it wiggle into the spaces in-between my toes. I started to think, about more things needed for the party, then got fed up and just wanted to relax. I decided to find a way to get Cole with Pia.

Soon after I started thinking about that, it was getting too complex for me, so I just stopped thinking about that.  
I had barely seen Dylan at all the whole day. Well, just when we were filming, but we aren't alone; we are in front of about 100 people doing a comedy TV show.

I was on the sand, staring out into the ocean, lying on my stomach. I guess I had better get back soon, I thought to myself, rolling over and getting up off the sand.

The wind blew my hair off my shoulders, into the air, while I walked along the beach back to my house.

When I got back to the house, I got into a pair of short black shorts, and a green tank top, and then headed down to the basement.

"You know, that was so cool!" Pia said when we talking later about that day of filming.

"I know, I'm just getting used to it." I said.

Ally was on her cell phone again, talking to her boyfriend, and Judy was talking to her mom on the phone in one of those languages I don't have the brain to understand.

"You know, Cole really likes you." I said to Pia, who was the only person who wasn't on the phone besides me. "Really?" She asked, tilting her head to the left. "He does. I talked to him the other night. He's just self conscious." I said, lying down on my back, my knees bent.

"Oh." Was all Pia said after that. Judy and Ally eventually got off their phones, and then we all fell into a trance of sleep.

The next week was so much fun. We finished filming that episode the next day, and then we all went to the mall for the day.

The rest of the week was filled with sarcastic lines, (courtesy of Pia, Judy and I) and some really random inside jokes that we had made up in those 6 days.

The last time we saw Cole and Dylan was about 5 days ago. This wasn't good for 2 reasons:

#1- We need to get Cole and Pia together, and we can't do that unless we all hang out

#2- I haven't seen my boyfriend in 6 days. That's just wrong.

It's not like I haven't TALKED to him in 6 days though. I've done that. If I hadn't, THAT would be worse. But, we have talked a couple times, telling each other about the day, and all that.

My friends only have 3 more days here, but only 2 of them are the ones we can all hang out. The third day is the party. I'm so excited about the party, you wouldn't believe.

I found the most unbelievable dress for the party too. But, I can't really say much about that until the party day. Not even Pia, Judy, and Ally know what it looks like yet!

Judy's birthday was yesterday. So, now everyone I know is 14, except for me, and of course, my parents. We all went out to _Olive Garden_ for her birthday "party", so that was a fun thing to do yesterday.

Today, we all went to the boardwalk for pizza and milkshakes, then we went onto the beach and stayed there until about 4, then headed back to my house for the rest of the day.

So, only 2 days with my friends left. Well, if you want to count the party day as a day, then we have 2. But, only 1 to actually hang out. It all goes by so fast, you know?

**You like? If 'ya did, REVIEW!**


	8. I just wish he was HERE with Me

**Chapter 7. Give me lots and lots of good reviews! I love you guys! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 7 "I just wish he was here with me"**

So, pre-party hang out day today.

Ok, today's schedule:

**1) Go to meet and greet with fans.**

**2) BEACH**

**3) Photo-shoot with Ally, Pia, and Judy**

**4) Dinner**

**5) BED**

So, we have a busy day today.

I think my friends are really excited about the photo shoot today. The truth of what I'M excited about? I'm excited about the beach. Just being able to relax, for at least a couple hours, you know? Of course, I wish Dylan and Cole could come with us today, but they are busy with interviews and press things all day.

But, they are coming to the party tomorrow night. That's good, because, like, I haven't seen my boyfriend in a whole week. You know, that's just plain WRONG.

2 hours of pure madness. The meet and greet was bigger than I had expected. It was only supposed to be about 20 fans, but there turned out to be like, 50. MADDNESS. Pure MADDNESS. Let me tell you, when you get 50 kids in a room with me, screaming and light bulb flashes from cameras everywhere. But, it's not like I don't like it. Why would I be in this business if I didn't like all the screaming and light bulb flashes?

"That was insane!" Ally said, once we were coming out onto the beach that afternoon with our swim suits on.

Pia was in a yellow halter tankini with orange polka dots. Her hair was up in a ponytail, pieces hanging down from it.

Judy was in a blue bikini, also a halter, with Hawaiian print boy shorts, coming to her knees, for the bottoms. Her hair was loosely up in clip, falling out, but still looking cool.

Ally was in a lime green bikini, with darker green stars on it. I think you could probably guess that it is a halter. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, on the top of her head.

Me, well I was in a hot pink bikini with red hearts on it. My hair was in two pigtails, braided, each on one side of my head, with some pieces hanging down in the sides.

"I know, I didn't expect it to be _that big_!" I said, continuing the conversation.

We spent about 2 hours at the beach. I tried to relax, but my friends wanted to do ANYTHING but.

They ran along the beach and into the waves almost the whole time, until they thought they were going to pass out, so they sat down under the umbrella next to me. I think I dozed off for about an hour, but I'm not sure.

At least I got a little bit of relaxation, even if it was only for an hour. I need to rest up for the big party tomorrow.

We went back to my house to get changed for the photo shoot. My friends were going to be in a couple pictures, but this was really a promotional photo shoot that I was doing for _J-14_. But, I wanted my friends in it, so after a ton of begging to _J-14_, I got my wish.

Well, we are on our way to the photo shoot. I just wish Dylan were here with me.

**Sorry that this chapter was a little short!!**


	9. I'm so happy, but I miss him

**Chapter 8 "I'm so happy, but I miss him…"**

"How long does it take to get ready for a PHOTO SHOOT?!" Pia asked, while we were getting our hair and make-up done, just like we had been doing for the past hour.

"Well, you have to be perfect for the camera!" I said, closing my eyes for the make-up artist to put the eye shadow on my eye lids.

After 3 hours of hair, make-up, and picking the clothes, we were looking HOT.

Ally was in a dark blue short sleeve shirt, with a light blue undershirt and a light blue swirl pattern on the shirt. She had jean shorts on, and a question mark necklace. Her hair was curly, and half up, with a curly piece hanging down.

Pia was in a striped red and white polo t-shirt, with jeans shorts. She had her charm bracelet on, with a couple charms attached to it. She also had a long white bead necklace over the polo. Her hair was straight, down on her shoulders, with a red headband placed on the top of her head.

Judy was in a pair of jeans, with a cool pattern on the butt pockets, and with a long green spaghetti strap shirt. Not to mention, she had a black chain necklace with it too. Her hair was curly and in a high ponytail, with a few curly hairs hanging down from it.

I had a jean skirt on, with ruffles on the bottom and some string hanging off on the bottom, making the skirt look used. I also had on a crème colored spaghetti strap top, with brown polka dots on it. I also had a long gold circle necklace on with it. My hair was perfect; it was straight and long, with a few little braids in it here and there.

We were looking HOT and ready for the photo shoot.

"That's it girls!" Jim, the photographer, said to us, when we all posed for a group picture.

I was sitting on a basic diner chair, with my legs crossed. Ally was behind me, with her elbows on the back of the chair, her chin in her hands. (The chairs' back was really high) Judy was to the right of me, her body turned in-ward, toward me, and Pia doing the same, just on the left side of me, and not on the right.

We all had the look like we were laughing on our faces, because WE WERE. But, that was only one picture, the others had silly faces, and just regular smiles, and OF COURSE, different poses.

I had about 5 pictures where I was alone, and then we did a few of me with each of my friends. _J-14_ said they thought the picture of all of us was so good, that they were going to put it in the magazine. That is like, SO COOL. We couldn't believe it.

When the photo shoot was over, we got out of our "hottie" clothes, then went our to a little pizza shop in downtown LA with my mom and step-dad.

I got mobbed outside of the restaurant when we were walking in, and had to sign a ton of autographs. Then, once the people INSIDE the restaurant saw who was coming in the restaurant, they all mobbed me too. Well, at least all the kids did. I don't think the parents would want to mob me. They don't even know who the heck I am.

We ordered pizza and ate, then headed home.

"Julia, you look depressed, you seemed happy an hour ago." Ally said, sitting next to me on the couch in the basement. (We were the only ones down there, since Pia and Judy were up in my room, getting into their pajamas.)

"I don't know what I am." I said to her. "It's just that, I miss him." I continued saying to her, not knowing if she understood me. "Who do you miss? Dylan?" She asked me, in a questioning voice. "Yes, Dylan. Who else would I miss? I haven't seen him in a week you know." I said, sarcastic at first, then going back to my regular voice.

We just stopped talking about the subject of Dylan after that. The subject changed just automatically. Then, out of nowhere, she said, "Go call him. He probably misses you too."

I ran up the stairs that lead to the basement, passing Pia and Judy on their way down.

**Hope 'ya like it!!!**


	10. Dreams

**Hope you like this chapter! It's cool to me. LMAO...I just uploaded some pictures from last night w/ my friends to my MYSPACE..go check them out, the link is in my profile! **

**ANYWAY, hope you like!**

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 9 "Dreams"**

I dialed his number. Ring, Ring, Ri—"Hello?"

"Hey" I said through the phone to him. "Tomorrow's the big party, eh?" He said back to me. "Yah. You're still coming right?" I asked him, thinking he had changed his mind.

"Of course I'm coming, why wouldn't I?" He asked me. "I don't know, but what-ever, I just can't wait to see you. You know, it's been more than a week since I last saw you." I said, getting a hint of sadness in my voice, which he could sense.

"Now, don't get all sad about it, I'm going to see you at your party tomorrow. So, cheer up now…ok?" He said. (It's so cool how he always knows how I feel about something.) "Ok, I'll try not to be sad." I said to him, trying to get rid of the sadness in my voice.

"No, you're not going to be sad. No trying allowed." He said, with a sarcastic tone in it, you know, the kind that makes you laugh.

"Ok, no trying." I said, giggling into the phone. "See, my charm is working!" He said, sarcastically again, making us both laugh.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said. "Ok, well, talk to you tomorrow." He said back to me. "Bye." We both sad at the same time, both hanging up the phone.

The rest of the night, we all were up talking in the basement, about the party tomorrow night.

We eventually fell asleep around 1AM, knowing that we had to get to bed, because we had to wake up at 10 tomorrow morning.

That night, I had a lot of dreams. They were all things that l wanted to happen.

My first dream was the Cole and Pia would get together tomorrow night at the party. I guess I wanted it so bad that I dreamt it.

My second dream was that the party would be a blast. Even though it was going to be in my backyard, and I'm only inviting 20 people, I dreamt it would be the best party ever.

My last dream was that I would see Dylan again. Enough said.

So, I guess you could say that I had one big dream, with 3 things I really wanted in it. Just picture this:

My party, everyone dancing and having a good time.

Then, it comes to a slow song, and Cole asks Pia to dance with him. Of course, Dylan and I dance together to the slow song, me in his arms finally after not seeing him in 9 days.

But, I guess time will tell if my dreams come true. I hope they do.

**A little short, but that's alright..**


	11. Party Perfect

**Hello everyone! This is it, the party is here! I hope you went to check out those MYSPACE pictures! If you did, tell me if you like 'em in a REVIEW and then if 'ya like my story! **

**I love you guys! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 10 "Party. Perfect."**

10AM. We were all up way before then. My mom said she was waking us up at 10…but she ended up waking us up at 8.

We are all so tired, and have been getting our nails done for the past hour.

We all got French manicures by a spa in downtown LA. Then, we went to pick up my dress from the boutique. It was under a cover, so none of us could see it.

I went in a dressing room to make sure it fit and everything, then came back out with it and we went back home.

Ally, Pia, and Judy begged to see the dress, but they were just going to have to wait. I wanted to surprise everyone with it, including Dylan.

The party starts at 7 tonight. It's 4. Just 3 more hours until the coolest party ever!

At 6, I went into my room to get ready. I climbed the stairs up to my room on the second floor. (I know, I didn't think my mom would get the 2 story house, but whatever.) I saw the dress lying out on my bead, looking gorgeous.

I was going to be coming down the stairs, into the hard-wood floor living room, where all the guests would be; watching me come down the stairs, then the party would start. I know it's a little of a big deal, but I'm excited about it!

I had gotten my hair done earlier. It was straight, with a few little curls here and there. Somewhat crimped, if you want to call it that.

At 7, I was finally ready to walk down the stairs and to party. (And see Dylan…) I guess I'll tell you what my wonderful dress looks like.

The dress was ruby red, and down to my knees. It synched up at the top part of by ribs, and it was a halter. But, the halter wasn't fabric; it was white beads, like the kind they use on the necklaces in the photo shoot and it wasn't like the swim suit halters either. It had a low neckline, and went down to where it started to synch. But, the dress was tight enough that you couldn't see anything.

I had a white bead bracelet on, with the same beads as the halter attached to the bracelet.

I felt like a princess. You know, like when you dress up like Cinderella on Halloween, only better.

I heard the crowd of guests in the living room, with their drinks. I smelled the smell of all the snacks down there, and heard my iPod on the speakers.

My uncle, Gary, was the "DJ" for the night, since he is hilarious and could entertain everyone. My step-dad went over and told him I was ready to come down the stairs and start the party, and then I heard Gary say, "Ok, everyone, the birthday girl has finally decided to join us." Everyone laughed at his joke, and he flipped my iPod to the song, "Fallen" by Mya. (I know, it's an old song, but I like it!)

I went to the foot of the stairs and started walking down. I looked at the faces of all of my friends and family, realizing there was way more than 20 people there.

Some of my other friends had appeared there too. Emily, Priscilla, Bria, Hunter, Brady, Josh, Samantha, Alexis, Cristina, and Salina were all there too.

Of course, I saw my friends that were invited, like Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale, Brenda Song, Mitchell Musso, Kyle Massey, Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu, Vanessa Hudgens, and lots more.

Then, I saw Dylan. He was standing next to Cole, Ashley and Brenda over by the back wall, going to the backyard, with punch in hand.

I stared to walk faster down the steps, then reaching the floor. "Nice of you to join us!" Gary said, through his microphone.

Everyone laughed, including me, and then I hurried through the crowd, saying hi to everyone that I passed on the way, and then reached the back to see Dylan, Cole, Ashley, and Brenda.

"Hey!" I said, hugging Ashley, Brenda, and Cole. They all hugged me, realizing I wanted to be alone with Dylan, since I hadn't seen him in forever, which I hadn't.

We looked at each other for a couple seconds, and then just hugged each other.

After we broke from the hug, he said, "I like the dress." "Thanks!" I said, smiling. He smiled too, obviously very happy to see me, just like I was happy to see him.

We held onto each other's hand the whole time. Everywhere we went. I guess we didn't want to loose each other.

We danced to some really cool songs, like "London Bridge" by Fergie, and "Get Stoned" by Hinder, and some Panic at the Disco here and there too.

I saw all of my friends and family were having fun, and I was too. We all had smiles on our faces the whole night.

The last song of the night was a slow song. It was "I'll be" by Edwin McCain. Everyone had a dance partner. Judy was dancing with James, and Ally had decided to dance with Mitchell Musso.

When Dylan and I were dancing together, I looked over across the room and then saw Cole, dancing with Pia. I smiled, and then looked back up at Dylan.

"Is your party everything you dreamed of?" He asked me, not knowing what I had dreamed it to be like. I smiled, "Yah, it is. It's EXACTALY how I pictured it." I said. "Good, I'm glad. Happy Birthday Julia." He said, and before I could say anything, he lips touched mine.

The party was PERFECT. Turning 14 couldn't have been better.

**One more chapter after this!!!**


	12. I'm SO Ready

**Here is the last chapter. Again, it's just a general update on how things are, but so what. You have to read it to know what's gonna happen in the 3rd one! Review if you like and if you want the 3rd one up! **

**Thank you all so much!**

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 11 "I'm so ready."**

So, here's the scoop:

Cole and Pia are officially a couple. Cole told me that night that he couldn't have done it without me.

Nothing happened with Ally and Mitchell Musso. Darn. They would have been cute together!

Judy and James, well, they are together, for the time being. Who knows what will happen from here.

My friends went home the next day. It was sad for them to leave. But, I am getting busier now, so it would have been no fun for them to be here longer.

Pia is begging her mom to let her move here to LA. I don't know what her mom said yet though.

Right now, I'm busy promoting my album, and being a regular on _The Suite Life_. My mom said something about me going to audition for a movie role in a movie.

I'm going on tour for my album, _Look through my Eyes_. It's only a 20 city tour, so I should be back to LA in a month.

I'm so excited for the days to come, you wouldn't believe. I'm so ready to make a movie, and for my tour to start. I know it will be a ton of fun. Especially for me, the regular girl, who overnight, became a regular TeeN PoP SensatioN.


End file.
